project_corporation_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Hoth Kotha Island
Hoth Kotha is a fictional island that is part of the Fox Archipelago lying southwest of mainland Alaska in the Bering Sea, and is the main setting for the Kim Possible fan fiction, Durability Hall, during the PROJECT Corporation's Kim Possible Era which ran from 2007 to 2008. A nuclear weapons disposal facility secretly created by Raxis & Ryugian in the last 3 years that they had spent in the Kim Possible Univers is located on Hoth Kotha, and is also know to secretly be doubled as a massive weapons development complex, in order to try and attempt to return back to they're time. Hoth Kotha despite being a Nuclear Disposal facility that was run by Raxis & Ryujian also sereverd as a major base and home towards the 2 Protagonists, despite the cold and intense climate of Alaska, as the duo were known to relocate to Hoth Kotha after they're main home in New Jersey was compromised and found by Team Possible while the duo were attempting to gather all of the remaining parts in order to leave they're dimension. Hoth Kotha was than discovered by Team Possible, which would later start a large Incident in which Team Possible Infiltrate Ryujian and Raxis's facility in order to prevent them from returing home, while in the wake several People died in the events of the Hoth Kotha Incident in 2008. History 'Construction' Hoth Kotha was formed by the eruption of the active volcano Old Moses on the island of Unimak, one of the Fox Islands at the eastern end of the Aleutian chain, the Island was eventually found and discovered by both Ryujian and Raxis while attempting to find a place to live about 2 weeks after the events of the Dark Aegis Incident in 2005. The nuclear weapons disposal facility on the island was built in 2007, by Ryujian and Raxis in an attempt to gather and Dismantle Nuclear weaponry. Officially, it was made to temporarily store nuclear warheads so it wouldn't come into conflict with START-2, but in reality, Ryujian and Raxis in 2008 during the Hoth Kotha Incident, was operating a new program in which they hired a large amount of Armed Guards in order to guard the Island well from all directions including No Mans land. Hoth Kotha itself was too small to accommodate a runway, and was thus inaccessible by airplane, and was instead diverted by Helicopter due to the Isaland's small size, rendering Raxis the only known plane on the Island. The island was furnished with its own power plant and foundry to make it self-sufficient. The facility also possessed sonar detection capability, allowing them to spot ships/submarines from a distance, or choppers in the area. 'Hoth Kotha Incident' In early 2008, Hoth Kotha was the location of a top secret test launch of a new type of interstellar Wormhole that was specifically known to transport Ryujian and Raxis back home to they're time. The Project was moved to Hoth Kotha following multiple incidents in the passed couple of days conducted by Team Possible in an attempt to prevent they're departure, as the Island was perfect due to it's distance away from civilization and also due to the fact of the extreme weather conditions which inherit the Island. The Island was constantly the home of both Raxis & Ryujian which in secrecy had hired a well trained army of Guards known entirely as the Soldiers of Revolutionary Might, in order to try and defend they're facility in order to keep stragglers out, although at that apparent time, both Raxis and Ryujian had major doubts of a possible infiltration rendering it impossible due to the Island's weather conditions. However, shortly thereafter, Kim Possible had rebelled against Ryujian and Raxis, due to them refusing for them to leave, The Island was eventually discovered by Kim Po ssible's younger brothers Jim & Tim, who managed to some how hack they're way into Ryujian's computer systems due well known training conducted by wade during passed missions, and had also at the same time had managed to discover Ryujian and Raxis's location. In addition, security was heightened after an intruder managed to infiltrate the island and kill three of the Bullcord's personnel while cloaked. At the same time hours after on the night of January 28th, Team Possible arrived on the Island in secrecy where they planned to destroy Archive, and deal with the terrorist threat and prevent Ryujian and Raxis from leaving once and for all, in hopes that destroying the Worm Core would wipe out Ryujian and Raxis's last hope of leaving. Ryujian and Raxis, during this time, gradually decided to try and strive off the kids of Team Possible by having multiple soldiers escort them off their bases perimeter, but most of these attempts were secretly thwarted behind both Island Masters back in which these soldiers often tormented and tried to kill Team Possible who managed to eventually learn of the Archive project due to The Phantom, several attempts to get the kids turned against Ryujian and Raxis had often failed due to the opposition of Island scientist Carter Carnage, but tensions eventully heightened after Ron Stoppable was shot by Loneshot, an expert Sniper of the United States Marines, that was sent by Ryujian and Raxis to scare the kids off with a warning shot. These actions would enrage Kim Possible tot he point of letting go of preventing the Island Masters from leaving and decided along side surviving team Possible Members Jim and Tim, to instead destroy them, first before hunting down Loneshot. These antics would shock both Raxis and Ryujian who at the time were on patrol with Ryujian piloting Raxis in the sky, in an attempt to find and locate Team Possible, when a Stinger Missile nearly clips the 2. A Battle eventually ensures on the roof top of Tower 2, as Team Possible had manages to succeed in successfully shooting down Raxis causing him to crash down below severely damaging both him and Ryujian, but both had managed to survive the crash, but were forced to retreat into hiding and speed up the departure sequence. As Team Possible drew closer towards the Underground facility tje island facility was nearly destroyed by an aerial nuclear strike issued by Secretary of Defense Monroe Universe in order to keep the incident out of the public eye, but also due to the fact of his secret hatred for Ryujian and Raxis, due to they're involvement in preventing him from becoming a god in South America 2 years ago, in 2006, but the orders were rescinded when Universe was arrested at the last second. This became known as the Hoth Kotha Incident. 'Post-Hoth Kotha' Following the incident Ryujian and Raxi's fate remained unknown following the Incident, as they were either presumed dead or returned back to they're time. A journalist named Rachel Grey supposedly traveled to the island in order to verify Ron Stoppable (Who had some how managed to survive the gunshots thanks to Ryujian and Raxi's aide before they're ambush over Tower 2.) account of the Hoth Kotha Incident, in her book In the Nightmare on Hoth Kotha: Disaster trying to Return Home. According to Grey's article (The Shocking Conspiracy Behind Hoth Kotha). After the Incident, and Raxis and Ryujian's unknown fates the the island was completely abandoned during the same year in 2008 and remained untouched for six years because the island, along with the Fox Archipelago, was steadily being swamped by the rising waters due to global warming, which acted as the primary reason for the U.S. Army removing the nuclear materials and its control over Hoth Kotha Island, but mostly it was done in order to honor Ryujian and Raxis, for if they had died on the Island, it was later mentioned that the Island would be they're resting ground where they could rest in peace on Hoth Kotha. Category:Non Copyrighted Creations of The PROJECT Corporation Category:Creations of 2008 Category:Regions developed by The PROJECT Corporation Geography Hoth Kotha Island, because of its location, possessed cold weather. Because of this as well as frequent Blizzards, it was largely covered in snow. It contained at least three snowfields, one located to the east of the Heliport, one located in the Southwest of the Bullcord Facility, and another located between the Nuclear Storage Facility and the Underground Maintenance Base. It also possessed a canyon area, which allowed for traversing between the Tank Hangar and the Nuclear Storage Facility. The canyon area likewise possessed some devices similar to watercoolers as well as a drainage trench. It also possessed glaciers between the storage facility and the maintenance base, which made traversing between the two treacherous save for vehicles adapted for such purposes. It also possessed a natural cavern that acted as a means for personnel to safely traverse to the communications tower/maintenance base on foot. However, it was also a den for various wolfdogs that were abandoned. Also because of its location, it also possessed several evergreen trees, and a No Mans land that was located to the Northeast, which was often used as a Runway for Raxis before, he had gotten his VTOL Upgrade, most of the trees in No Man's land were knocked down by Ryujian in order to pave the way for the Runway, ever since Raxis got the VTOL Upgrade the Runway has since than remained abandoned. Facilities ''Trivia'' Category:Non Copyrighted Creations of The PROJECT Corporation Category:Creations of 2008 Category:Regions developed by The PROJECT Corporation